Jay the Hedgehog
Jay is a fictional anthropomorphic amber hedgehog. He was presented on Sonic Adventure 3 where he and the others are captured by Eggman and saved by Sonic the Hedgehog and his team. Jay is one of Lisa's best friends and love interest of Lauren. History The Highlighterz are the most popular band in Tropical City. They have taken a tour around the world before entering the Light It Up, a neon-lit concert when they can sing and dance. But suddenly, the gang was attacked by Dr. Eggman. As Eggman kidnaps them, Sonic and his team saw the action and orders Eggman to let them go. Eggman then flies off to his new fortress. When Team Speed Fighters had finally arrived to Eggman's fortress, Sonic set them free. Suddenly got caught by Eggman's secruity cameras. Eggman sent his robotic armies to their escape. Sonic and Jay work together destroying the robots allowing the others to escape. After the battle, the teams have a friendly meet each others by telling their names. Sonic and Tails realise they are band from TV, means that Kiara, Jade and Ryker are part of them. Speed Fighters and Highligherz (now renamed Team Harmony) work together to investage Eggman is planning to do. When the gang meets Team Rose and discover of Cosmo's rebirth. Cosmo known about Sonic and his friends back from the galaxy. When the news on Station Square has stunned that Maria Robotnik as been reborn from the help of the Chaos Emeralds. At the lab, the heroes comforted Liam that Eggman is using him. But Liam rejects and Eggman had something to explain. He was recreating the Project Shadic left by a deceased archenemy of Sparky, Dr. Robotnik Nega who sent it to Sonic's world. He uses Shadow's chromsomes and erase his memories. Liam doesn't know he is and Eggman tells the heroes he was like Shadow when he loses his memories before entering the coma. The heroes can't fight with Liam when he's on Eggman's side. After the fight, the heroes left Liam unconscious when he was defeated. Eggman insanely runs away and Sonic place Liam in a capsule. Tails and Blaze had discover Liam's memories. It was placed on the Eggman's computer, revealed he has erased his memories when he was in a coma. This causes he has a amnesia, does not who he is. Cosmo and Cream went over to the capsule and comfort the hedgehog with no memories. Personality Jay is good natured, loyal and more laid-back. He is highly upbeat, lighthearted and courageous. He is positive, likes to accept the help from the others. Jay shows his protective nature towards the others, including Lisa and Lauren. Jay, sometimes is shown to be hot-tempered and stubborn. He is a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. He enjoys music but seems to have an interest in rock and dance music. Despite his loyality and optimism, he been trusted by Lina when she has stage fright. Jay is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them. He was seen spending time with them such as the club or taking performance. Powers and Abilities Electricity Jay's main power is electricity. Jay has ability to mixing them either the electricity or energy. Can also form into balls or other weaponry. Jay collects the energy within his hands and sent at his target by clapping his hands. Jay also creates the shield of lighting to protect himself or the others. The energy is the most powerful force. Flickers Jay has some kind of a ability of light. Before having his electricity powers, he manipulates them using them to attack at his enemies. He calls out of his powers, as stormy style as he strike at his enemies. Jay's power of flickers are the steady lights to his main powers, with some kind of a flashy type. As his powers are powerfully charged up, he is ready to strike at his enemies. Jay also creates the energy into balls or other weaponry. Though, unlike the electricity, the flickers are manipulated in styles of flashing type such as strikes or cyclone. Martial arts Jay was mostly excels of physical talents like martial arts. He is major, capable of punching and kicking. He then began using his unsteady flickers as fighting style. Jay is also as Sonic when he has acrobatic skills, until he perform a special tricks. Weaknesses Jay is quick to anger, take effect of himself, it is most likely that the attributes when he uses lighting strikes. He firstly has health issue, the nosebleed due to the perversion. But he is not pervert, for occasion, he gets very nervous easily. Relationships Lisa Mongoose Jay and Lisa are very close friends, they known each other when they were ten years of age. Jay is like a brother to Lisa, always trusting to her when having a stage fright. He was seen together with her and Lauren or the others taking performance. Although, Jay, Lisa and Lauren are the main friends before meeting another member Lauren the Hedgehog Lauren is Jay's close friend. However, Lauren is deeply in love with Jay, secretly hides her feelings. Soon after Lisa's return from her absence, Jay and Lauren's relationship is displayed while spending time at the Neontroplis. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Playable Characters